(K)Nightmares 2 Electric Boogaloo
by RainbowDitoo
Summary: Robin doesn't think he's too special. I mean, he can hardly focus in class without doing something. But of course these stupid dreams have to flip his world upside down, don't they.


((AN; Hey yeah I originally was going to leave (K)Nightmares as a oneshot but a lot of people liked it and I wanted to write so here ya go.))

Robin sat, head in his hands, utterly bored in his classroom. He had, once again, had his tangle taken and threatened with a detention if he didn't stop tapping his pencil on his desk. The joys of being a sophomore knight never ended, did they?

The answer was no. No they didn't.

He looked across the room at Ava taking her notes. He'd have to borrow them later unless he wanted to fail this upcoming test on the "Rich History of Knighton". A rich history that included generations of Halberts doing nothing on the throne while the Wizard's Council did everything around the place. What a load of nonsense.

It didn't help that the person teaching this lesson was none other than the school's annoying librarian. Ms. Persnickety Marge. A droid with a voice so painful that a kid actually had to go to the nurse because his ears had started bleeding.

Try as he might, Robin couldn't tune her out. But at the same time he couldn't really comprehend anything she was saying. In one ear and out the other, as most people tended to say. Robin huffed to himself and turned to look out the window.

Out in the castle courtyard, dozens of other students were training. He could pick out Izzy tossing her javelin towards a set of targets, then dashing to go pick it back up when it landed on the outer rings of one of them. For a second, it almost looked like she was taller, her hair cut short into a pixie cut.

Robin blinked to himself and wiped at his eyes.

No, she was still herself. Long ponytail and all. Maybe Marge's voice was just getting to him. Yeah, that was probably it. He shook his head before searching the field below once more.

This time he was looking for Fletch. His- self appointed- best friend. At least, Robin liked to _think_ that Fletcher considered him his best friend. It was probably just wishful thinking though.

There. Fletcher had his bow in hand and was sparring with another student.

One arm held the long, wooden bow out in front of his face while the other pulled the string far back past his cheek. Between his fingers was a small, thin arrow. Robin smiled to himself as he watched.

Then Fletch's form flickered. Robin squinted at his friend and frowned.

It had looked like Fletch had shot up a few inches and his hair had been buzzed into an undercut. And his arrow. The normal plastic fletching on the end of the arrow had been swapped with chicken feathers. Robin felt his heart catch in his throat before Fletch swapped back to his normal self.

Marge's voice. It was just her voice that was making him see things. That's all it was.

Robin took a couple of shaky breaths and took his attention off of the field. Maybe if he just looked at the bugs on the window. Yeah. That sounded good.

He let his eyes wander around the surface of the window. The shiny, wonderfully reflective surface of the window that usually only reflected what was next to it but now seemed to be reflecting a complete stranger that seemed strangely familiar.

Wait a second.

Robin stared at what he assumed was his own reflection. Dark shadows hung under his eyes, and his hair was long and pulled back into a low hanging ponytail. A couple of scars stood out here and there, only made visible by the gap in freckles, and both of his ears were pierced. He squinted at what he could only assume was stubble on his chin and reached out a hand to touch the window.

A perfect mirror image of his hand also lifted.

He wasn't seeing things.

That was his reflection.

Robin yelled and shot back in his chair, eventually toppling out of it and onto the floor. There on his back he sat, laughter only barely registering in his ears as his heart pounded in his chest.

What was going on?

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped Robin out of it though, and he looked up into the eyes of a very angry librarian. He cringed at the look on her face.

"And what," She snapped at him, "Do you think you're doing interrupting my class like that?"

Robin looked around the classroom for Ava, only to find her blissfully ignoring him. He'd have to handle this on his own.

"Uh," He started, "I was just-"

* * *

"Fletch!"

Robin leaned back on the couch of the Fortrex common room and yelled at his boyfriend.

"Fleeeetttchhh!"

There was a snort, and then Fletcher was resting his arms on the back of Robin's seat. His bangs were clipped out of his face with a small chicken themed hair clip. Robin smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Robin confessed as he sat up taller so that he could plant a small kiss on Fletch's jawline, "Just bothering you."

A roll of the eyes later and Fletch was smiling alongside Robin. He reached up, unclipped his bangs, then put the chicken clip in Robin's hair. It looked silly, but pretty cute.

"Well consider me bothered," He replied. Robin laughed.

* * *

"Robin!"

He heard the distant sound of chairs being scooted back on tile floor.

* * *

"Listen, we've been thinking a lot and… we want you to be the best man, Robin."

Robin stared at Clay.

Him. The best man of Clay's 6 person wedding. Was he dreaming? Macy half-laughed at his blank stare.

"I _told_ you guys he'd react like this."

Robin shook his head to clear it.

"No, no I'm fine I just," he paused, " _All_ of you? Even Jestro, who doesn't really know me that well?"

Jestro fidgeted and Aaron laughed once loudly.

"Actually," Aaron said, "It was his idea."

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before it settled on an anxious smile.

"Well if… If you're willing to have me then… Then I'd be happy to be the best man."

* * *

"Robin! Robin are you okay? Say something!"

The voice sounded so far away.

* * *

Robin had refused to attend Merlock's funeral.

His fault. It felt like it was all his fault.

Clay had destroyed the Fortrex in practically one fell swoop, and after that had went straight to Merlock's library to destroy any traces that might have been left of the old wizard. Ava had been devastated. Merlock was like a father to her.

He had seen it coming. Why didn't he do anything?

Wanda had been next. Clay had turned her back into stone and left her as a statue in the middle of nowhere. With the threat of Clay hanging over everything, no search parties had been sent out to go find her. Unless someone gathered a party strong enough to survive Clay's attacks, she would probably remain lost for as long as Clay was here.

He had known. But he let his love of his brother blind him. His fault.

And lastly the knights. Clay's partners. And the only hope that Clay as Robin remembered him was still in that monster. Instead of killing them all when they had confronted him, Clay had simply wiped all their memories clean. To them, Clay Moorington had never existed and they had never trained as knights together. Right now they were mourning Merlock with the rest of the kingdom. But not because he had helped them through everything together, but because to them he was the kingdom's wizard and without him they were helpless.

All. His. Fault.

Robin looked up from where he was staring down at the ground. Maybe… Maybe if he found a way to send a vision to his younger self… Maybe…

He shoved the thought aside. He knew he couldn't control his visions. And he had even less control of them as a highschooler than he did now. He sighed and looked back at the ground. This really was all his fault.

* * *

Robin's eyes flew open and he shot up straight. Where was he? The year. What year was it? He was shaking as he looked around. A hand touched his shoulder and he whipped around.

Ava, her deep brown eyes wide with fear and concern, lifted her hand. Robin relaxed slightly.

"Ava," He muttered to himself, chewing nervously on a fingernail, "Right. Normal Ava."

She blinked at the remark a couple of times, then crossed her arms. Her expression shifted back to neutral as she let a small huff escape her mouth.

"I half drag you to the nursing wing of the castle and this is the thanks I get," she said to him, "Why am I not surprised."

Robin frowned, then turned. White washed walls and a couple flickering lights. For the first time, he also noticed the lumpy, half rock hard nursing bed he was on. He _was_ in the nursing wing.

… When did he get here?

"S-sorry," He said, "And uh, thanks. Thanks Ava."

She gave a small snort in acknowledgement and looked away from him. He could see her frown to herself and cocked his head to the side. It was almost out of character for her to be this worried about something. He had a feeling like he should say more.

"So um. Why exactly am I… In the nursing wing?"

She turned to look at him, and she changed for a second. Her hair was way longer, and tucked back behind her in a long braid. A flash of pain shot through Robin's head, and he rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to ease it.

Ava shook her head and pointed at him.

"Because of _that,_ Robin." She said, "Your eyes."

"My-" Robin pulled his arm down from his head, it wasn't helping, "My _what_?"

A nod, and then a slightly annoyed huff at Robin's confused expression.

"Your eyes, Robin. They keep turning white. And not to mention they started actually glowing in class. And the fact that you not only started having glowy-glowy eyes, but also started screaming before falling unconscious."

He stared at her. Well he didn't remember any of that. But he _did_ remember all those weird dreams he had in a row. Another flash of pain shot through his head and Ava turned away from him again.

"So anyway," She continued, "Brickland called Merlock and he should be coming soon. Though whether or not it's Merlock or Mechlock is… Nevermind."  
She trailed off as the sound of heavy metal steps approaching sounded from the hallway. Ava sighed loudly and Robin half-shook his head.

It was nice that Merlock liked the robotic body that much, but he- like the king- needed to know when to use it and when not to.

A head poked its way through the doorway, followed by half of an arm. The head disappeared and then entered the rear end of Mechlock. The wizard then half shuffled into the room, end first. Robin wished so desperately that he could remove the image from his mind. But it was stuck there. He somehow just knew that during the happiest moments of his life, that that image would resurface.

Ava had an expression that meant she was probably thinking the same.

Well, regardless, Mechlock was in the room now. No matter how small it was and how low he had to crouch.

"Hi Merlock." Ava started, cringe still evident on her face, "Glad to see you."

"And glad am I to see you!" The wizard replied, smiling, "Now, where is Robin?"

Robin lifted a hand slightly and gave a half-smile half-grimace.

"Heya Merlock. I'm uh. Right here."

He looked down and his smile widened. Robin tried his best to smile back.

"Ah, there you are Young Robin, sorry, didn't see you there." He chuckled to himself, "It's strange being this big. When I was still myself I was considered tall, but this is what some would call, very tall. I actually-"

"Merlock," Ava interrupted, "You're here for a reason."

"Ah yes of course, sorry." He leaned down closer to Robin, "Now what's wrong?"

Robin backed up against the wall, almost falling off of the bed. Ok now this was getting sorta weird.

"Uh," he started, "I don't really-"  
"He started freaking out." Ava offered, "Like screaming and stuff. And his eyes turned white. Kinda freaky if you ask me."

Merlock leaned back up and frowned to himself. It was a couple of seconds before Merlock did anything other than sit there and think, and when he did move it was to openly stare at Robin like he had grown an extra head. Robin shrunk into himself.

"Robin," Merlock started, "What was your mother's name again? Her maiden name."

Oh god and now he was being asked about his mom.

"Her maiden name was uh," Robin scrunched up his face trying to remember what his dad had told him, "Finch? I think? I can't really remember so sorry Merlock."

Again Merlock sat and thought for a bit. And then he said quietly.

"Oh dear."

Now Robin knew that an "Oh dear" coming from the robot wizard who had come to see if you were alright after having a strange sort of attack was never good, and he was not too entirely comforted by this "Oh dear". One might even say that he was the opposite of comforted. In fact, one might say he was scared shitless.

Merlock turned to look at him.

"Did you… see anything, maybe? Like- like a dream."

Robin sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"I- yes?"

Merlock gave him a look so sad and sympathetic that Robin scrambled to rephrase that.

"I mean- not really. It was all mashed together. And then I kept seeing people change in front of me. Like, I knew who they were, they just looked different. Older I guess. Kinda like I was-"  
"Seeing into the future." Merlock finished. Robin looked up at Merlock. It felt like his heart had stopped pumping.

"Your aunt," Merlock said, settling himself into a sitting position on the floor, "Was a very gifted member of the Wizard's Council. She couldn't use normal magic like the rest of us, no, but she could see into the future in her dreams and warn us of things to come. Her sister, your mother, never gained this ability to see into the future. But it looks like it skipped its way through her and into you."

Robin could hardly breathe.

"Robin, I believe that you may be a prophet. All those things you saw were real."


End file.
